Wait For Me
by xMangekyoux
Summary: Edward wants Winry to do one thing for him one night. Promise that she'll wait for him until he can restore his and Al's bodies. Oneshot EdWin.


**Author Notes:** I know, I know - I haven't made a one-shot in awhile. So sue me. xD Haha, I've been busy lately, school starts back up for me at the end of the month. So I've been signing up for classes, and soon to be going school shopping. Ugh. Once school starts, I won't be putting out stories as much because I EASILY get bogged down with reports, essays and projects quickly. So yeah. But that doesn't happen so often. I'll see if my writing will be limited serious or a little bit once school starts. Anyway. I got inspired once listening to the amazing song, "Breathe You In" by Thousand Foot Krutch, my latest music obsession. For some reason, it reminded me of Ed and Winry. I actually started liking that pairing slowly, I wasn't that much of a fan of it, until I read the most amazing collections of one shots for the pairing ever which also inspired me. It's named "100 Moments to Live For" - if you love EdxWin - read it NOW. I command you. It's the most adorable thing I've ever read. (: Anyway. To the story.

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist by any means doesn't belong to me, but to the genius creator of the series, Hiromu Arakawa. I, however, own this story which I've used my own imagination and writing skills to bring to your entertainment. Please do enjoy.

* * *

The mid-August night was calm, the sun had long set behind the green grassy hills of Risembool's country-side ; the temperature was perfect. Not too hot, not too cool. Just right. Not a single cloud in the sky blocking out the beautiful display of the moon's pristine white surface and the small stars that dotted the sky with their single beauty along with the warm yellow glow of fire-flies that fluttered among the air along with moths. Risembool was silent, the only sound that echoed the warm summer night was the choir of crickets that lurked amongst the green grass and the occasional rustling and calls of night-birds amongst the few trees around the open fields.

He remembered when he, his younger brother and child-hood friend would play around these fields, catching fire-flies or try to point out the constellations in the starry navy blue heavens that loomed over-head or play childish games of hide-and-seek or tag. How much he missed those days - he missed his home. He wished days like those would return. He wished his mother was still here with them. He wished he never lost his arm and leg ... he wished Al wasn't the way he was and had his body still.

Edward wished he could see his smiling face again. He wished everyone would be happy again and always smiling and happy, instead of worrying and crying over him and his younger brother's well-being... if they were alive, if they were to return. He was tired of fighting, he was tired of seeing people hurt because of him, he wanted to stay here in Risembool but he knew he had to get that Stone. He made a promise to his brother - and he was going to keep that promise no matter what. He was sick of seeing his brother upset about the way he was - if he couldn't restore himself, he was going to restore his younger brother.

The oldest Elric brother frowned to himself, his golden eyes focused upon the starry skys as he leaned back against the ancient trunk of an oak tree, listening to the choir of crickets chirping in unison and thinking long and hard about the things him and Alphonse had gone through over the years. Edward was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even hear the soft foot-steps against the green grass, coming toward him. It wasn't until he realized it once the person had sat down, making the blonde jump from his thoughts quickly and jerk his head toward the person. "Settle down, scaredy cat - it's just me." The intruder said, a hint of laughter in the voice. Upon further inspection of the person sitting next to him in the cover of night was merely Winry. "What are you doing up at this time, Winry? I thought you were in bed." He said, directing his gaze back toward the sky.

Winry shrugged slightly as she drew her knees into her chest and hugged her arms around them, the hem of her white night-gown tickling the tops of her bare feet. "I could ask you the same question, Ed." She said, smiling faintly. Ed made a small chuckling sound as he tilted his head back down and looked over to Winry, the breeze messed with his hair slightly, seeing how he hadn't bothered to braid it before coming outside. "Touche. I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking of a lot of things lately.." He said as Winry looked toward him for a moment. "I can see that, you've been looking really tired lately. I'm worried about you." Winry said as she fiddled with the blades of grass next for her, absent-mindedly. "Winry. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We're always fine. Go back to bed," Ed said, placing a hand on Winry's shoulder. Yet, she didn't budge from her spot next to him underneath the big oak tree that loomed above them.

"When you and Al leave, I'm always afraid that one day you're never going to come back. I've lost my mom and dad, I can't lose you and Al too. I won't have anyone else, but Granny with me." She continued as she hugged her knees again and closed her eyes, sighing a bit. Ed frowned as he looked away, staring off at the darkenend fields for a moment, sighing. "Winry.." He said, frowning as he watched Winry look away from him. "Wait for me. Promise that you'll wait for me until I can restore our bodies." He said as he gently took a hold of Winry's chin and turned her face so she could look up at him.

"I'm tired of watching, Edward. I want you to come home," She said as she looked into Ed's eyes. Blue meeting gold. Ed was quiet, he slowly leaned in close and placed his hand upon her cheek, caressing her soft skin. He leaned his forehead against Winry's, closing his eyes for a moment.

Winry blinked, swallowing softly - her heartbeat thundering loudly in her head. Crimson rising to her cheeks at Ed's sudden closeness. She closed her eyes for a moment as she ran her hand through Ed's hair. She was unsure what to say or do. She was so preoccupied - she hadn't noticed how much closer Ed had gotten until his nose touched her's. "Promise that you'll wait for me.." He repeated in a whisper. Winry was about to answer until she still felt something - something soft. It took a moment for her brain to register it - finally it did, Ed was kissing her. She finally responsed, kissing back for that short moment before he had pulled away from the short kiss. His kisses felt like those of a butterfly. "I promise.." Winry finally answered. Ed smiled faintly as he leaned his forehead back against her's once more. "I love you, Winry." He said, yawning tiredly. "I love you too, Ed." She answered, tiredly. Even though, they were tired - they didn't even budge from the underneath the oak tree.

* * *

"Brother! Brother, where are you, it's time that we leave." Alphonse called as he searched high and low for his brother. Alphonse skid to a halt and chuckled to himself once he looked at a rather cute, yet rare sight. Winry and Ed laid asleep underneath the oak tree - Winry's head laid against Ed's chest, his arm draped loosely around his waist. Al knew he had to tease Ed about this for awhile - that's what little brothers do.


End file.
